Life on Elysium's Wings
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Late birthday gift for Shining Zephyr! Old Snake/Leon! Notre Dame holds a celebration of life, planting seeds of love that will rebel against time. Time may be running short for a legend, but eternity takes flight on a ballroom floor.


Greetings, dear friends of mine! You have stepped into the lush, regal world of 'Life on Elysium's Wing'. I'm taking a small break from 'Hymn' to post a giftfic for a certain someone. Her birthday's today, and it's a blessed day in my life as well. On this very day, an angel was born. And without even realizing it, I became the luckiest mortal alive! Whee!

The song 'Nara' (E.S Posthumus) set the stage for this tale. **I cannot stress the beauty of their music enough**. Several other sources of inspiration were utilized, and will be noted at the end of the tale. Oh, and in case you haven't figured out yet, dear friends, this fic contains the Old Snake/Leon Scott Kennedy pairing. XD Sit back, relax and enjoy to your heart's content!

**Disclaimer: No component of MGS or RE belongs to me. Boo hoo.**

**Warning: Boy/boy love resounds through this tale. In addition to that, Old Snake displays emotion. Keep those notes in mind if you wish to read this! XD**

* * *

_It is uncontrollable, vivid turbulence. It is rapid, relentless fire that leaves only light in its wake. It is an epidemic like no other, filling me with joy I cannot explain. It is power, serenity, courage and life all at once. It is something I see, feel and taste every waking moment. I speak of the love I bear for him, and it is nothing short of heavenly. I awaken from sleep every night, but I do not leave the dream I have fallen into. I am lost in this turbulence of mine, and I don't wish to ever leave it behind._

_On this very day, an angel took flight. The heavens saw fit to bless this world with its most precious treasure. Angels collaborated and gave birth to a pure jewel. The angel took flight and found his way to Earth, blessing all those that lived around him. The heavens saw their miracle come to life, and rejoiced in the bliss of their creation. His mortal existence was plagued with nightmares that ridiculed his beauty, shunning out the light. _

_We have been in the city of love. History resounds through our world, brighter than the wings that rise over our world. Revolutions were waged to attain freedom. Lovers have kissed underneath the moon. Artists spun their creations into being. Icons thrive on every street, proudly displaying their radiance to a world that adores them. _

_In the city of fashion, delight and luxury, my angel's life has been celebrated._

_I don't deserve to hold such a gift. I am unworthy of my angel's glow, but I hold it-and I hold it proudly._

_I hold light, life and love in my arms. I hold __**him**__ in my arms._

_It is Heaven I seek, and it is Heaven that has found me._

* * *

Eventide's sonata whisked through the streets of Paris. Interminability was the city's light, clear and pristine. Individuals walked alongside each other, not relishing the concept of solitude. Moonlight held a vigil over all, watching as mortals basked in divine light. Landmarks such as the Arc de Triomphe were radiant, exuding light without end. The Eiffel Tower was a sanctuary for all things love, glowing within a sapphire blue sky. Lovers held hands, family members shared dreams, and friends adored the lush scenery. Paris offered a wide range of delights, placing the most delicious of candies onto all tongues. The night's greatest treasures were easily located in the Notre Dame cathedral, which housed dancers, music and abundant smiles. The sacred dwelling was due to witness a celebration of life, filled with those that wished to witness it. According to a certain officer of Raccoon City's police force, they were celebrating the flight of an angel.

Two worlds united underneath the same sky. The Raccoon City police force and an old legend's family had joined together, enjoying each other's company underneath a starlit field. In mere seconds all became close, sharing smiles as if they had known each other their whole lives. The Rat Patrol conversed with Raccoon City officers, exchanging tales of derring-do. Drebin and Little Grey supervised the refreshments, trying their hardest to promote their newborn business. With the death of the war economy came possibilities for new adventures, and so they became hot dog vendors. Quite an amusing sight they were, selling hot dogs while exchanging banter. Drebin would constantly scold Little Grey for his antics, like swiping a hot dog here and there. The little rascal would even snatch treats right out of customer's hands!

Meryl Silverburgh-Sasaki and her husband were present, supervised by the ever-doting Roy Campbell. After the world's greatest struggle, father and daughter succeeded in repairing a broken relationship. Things were rocky from time to time, but their bond would _never _be broken again. Both father and daughter would see to it. Father was unquestionably determined to keep his daughter's sanity intact. After all, she _was _married to 'Akiba'! He knew her reasons for marrying him (unrequited love, forced to settle for 'second best') but the strain would prove to be too much!

But Johnny loved her. He adored her. And that was the most important piece to the puzzle.

Jack and Rosemary were also present, endowing their presence onto the city of Paris. With their newborn son in tow, they celebrated life as if tomorrow didn't exist. They had endured an intolerable separation, but they would forever remain one of the happiest families alive. Even as Roy held Rosemary away from him, Jack never stopped loving her. And upon their reunion, love surged beyond belief.

Hal Emmerich was in the presence of Leon Scott Kennedy and Ada Wong. Ada, much to Leon's surprise, was silent. Arm in arm with Hal, she rested her head against his shoulder-eyes closed and smile luminous. Light blossomed between the two, even if they were wrapped up in silence. Unfortunately, the softhearted otaku couldn't fit the will to rest. Someone was twenty minutes late!

"Is everything all right? He should have been down here!"

"Calm down, Hal," Leon said gently, holding up his hands. "He's fine. I know he is. He's with Sunny and Chris!"

"He'd better have a good reason for taking so long," Meryl intercepted, stepping into the fray. Johnny had gone off to converse with a certain pack of Raccoon City officers, having made friends with them a short while ago. "He'd _better _come down soon. Probably just being fussy over something."

As always, the Kennedy was a radiant bloom of harmony. "Stop fretting, you two. He'll be down soon. Let's just give him some time."

Ada lifted her head for the first time in fifteen minutes. "He's probably just shy, the poor thing," she said sweetly, putting forth a frown. She adored Hal's dearest friend without end, frequently referring to him as 'the sweetest thing on two legs'. "You should know, Hal. You've only been his friend for nine years."

"I know, I know! That's why I'm so worried about him! What if he _won't _come down?! He could be scared stiff up there!"

"And the world could be caving in around us," the Wong said softly, bestowing a kiss upon the otaku's chest. A hand was sent to run through Hal's hair. "Stop worrying so much, sweetcake. Stress is dangerous. You've got such an awful habit of worrying, love, and even though your concern for everything is adorable, I don't want anything to happen to you. So cut it out, or I'll have to punish you."

The otaku spoke not another word, mesmerized by the luminosity of his destined mate. Cheeks dipped in a lake of rose red shyness, he offered her a frail smile. It held anticipation, but it also housed something else-and it was commonly known as 'love'. Words were not always required for the two to communicate. Their hearts and eyes were loud enough, crisp and endlessly eloquent.

A soul had found his Heaven.

* * *

The guest of honor _was _in his dressing room, but far from ready. His assistants wished to dispel his agony, but they knew nothing of its source. Their birthday angel was clearly unhappy, unable to enjoy the night's jubilation-even though the day had been absolutely perfect. His delay was surely upsetting the other guests, especially since they had all become incalculably fond of him. They all wished to edge into his heart. Would they be allowed to do so, though? One could only wait and see. First, Chris Redfield and Sunny Gurklovich-Emmerich needed to uncover a mystery.

The little maiden tugged on the birthday guest's pant leg. Her face was the face of a heartbroken toddler, filled with enough love and fear to overwhelm a galaxy. "What's the matter, Epyon? It's your birthday," she said, voice pleading with the other to shed pain. Her adoration towards her friend was skyhigh. _I want you to have fun, _her eyes read. _Please don't be sad._

His adoration for her was at an equal level. They weren't close in the past, but that was only because of her Epyon's insecurities. He felt unworthy of a child's love, regardless of her warm disposition and Hal's assurance of light. He _still _felt unworthy of Sunny's affection, but no longer wished to hide from it. "I can't go out there," he stated, not only speaking to Sunny but to the entire room. As if he had fired a gun, he felt the recoil of his statement. In addition to that side effect of pain, Chris supplied him with a look that could have melted the Moon. The officer was one of immense frostiness, if he felt a situation called for it. Evidently, the birthday guest deserved a great deal of frost.

Sunny sensed a turbulent ping pong match of emotions. Plagued by a great deal of worry, she placed herself on the sidelines. Two adults wished to combat one another, and she had every desire to observe their match-without interfering. Chris was certainly ready for combat, eyes flaring with anger. "What's wrong with you, Dave?" the officer asked, hands balled into fists. He had no intention of striking a friend, but had every intention of displaying his anger.

"You had a _perfectly _wonderful day. Don't tell me you want to blow off the night!"

One would have expected Dave to explode in retaliation, especially since Chris had a knack for ruffling feathers. However, the old legend remained calm-for the moment. "I saw myself last night," he said quietly, turning his back on Chris-and Sunny. The officer and maiden exchanged confused glances, but soon discovered the meaning behind their friend's words.

"I wasn't anywhere near home, but in a lab. Surrounded by those I didn't even know. Suprisingly, my brother wasn't anywhere in the dream. Might've been in charge of everything. I don't know."

Sensing an onslaught of heartache, Sunny placed herself at Dave's side. She was eventually drawn into the old one's arms, lifted upon the wings of love. "At first I found myself in a cage," he continued, planting a seed of concern on Chris' face. "My world was cold. Didn't have a scrap of clothing on, and was even skinnier than a twig. Oh, and I can't forget how I was reduced to crawling around like an ape."

Chris looked as if he wished to say something, clearly uncomfortable with the course of events. Dave pressed on, noticing Chris' discomfort but wanting to shed more light on an enigma.

"I was dragged out by faces I couldn't see. Their hands were rough, and just as cold as my cage. I cried out, but none of them cared. They kept talking amongst themselves, treating me no differently from a piece of shit. I was nothing but an experiment to them…whoever they were."

The seed of concern bloomed into a flower. Chris developed the desire to embrace the other, but refrained from doing so. "I tried to fight against them," Dave continued, voice becoming broken. "but nothing worked. Syringes infused me with liquids I still can't make out. All I know is that my movements became slow. Sluggish. Speech did as well. Hands threw me onto a table and tied me down. I tried to bolt, but…they shot even more shit into me. And I still wasn't any different from a monkey."

Confusion united with the deepest compassion. "I don't understand," Chris stated, eyes burrowing into tender luminosity-for the first time in days. Displays of tenderness were _rare _when it came to the Redfield. "What does this have to do with-"

Anger rising, sorrow elevating, Dave continued. "They threatened to kill me," he went on, voice becoming hoarse. Sunny buried her head into his chest, exuding comforting waves of affection. "Threatened to put me down like some useless old race horse. I cried and cried…and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms. He woke up because of me. And Hal wouldn't stop fussing over me for the next eight hours."

All traces of aggression vanished from Chris' face. Edging closer to the older male, he exuded a dense degree of solace-but still wanted to determine the night's enigma. "You want to step out of the night because of a nightmare?" he asked softly, unaware of what was about to come. With Sunny still in his arms, Dave unleashed a volcanic eruption of pain.

"Don't you get it?! I'm a _freak, _Chris! A _freak! _The night before I dreamt of being mugged and beaten by a group of thieves! The night _before _I dreamt of bei ng in a _zoo! I was in a damn zoo, Chris, as a __**bear!**_ An old, broken-down bear! And the laughter wouldn't stop! It just wouldn't stop!"

Diving into a whirlpool of tears, Dave lowered Sunny onto the ground. The little maiden, eyes aglow with sadness, peered up at him-but his eyes were directed elsewhere. They had fallen into the palms of his hands, lost in the proof of intolerable nights. The painter of sadness was slowly taken into Chris' arms, who was still exuding rare tides of gentleness. Not even Sunny had seen Chris in such a gentle state. "What are you saying?" the officer asked gently, running a hand through the wailing Dave's hair.

"I can't give him anything! I can't do anything for him! I can't do a damn thing for Hal, Sunny…and I sure as Hell can't do anything for **him. **I don't even deserve him!"

"That's not true, and you know it," Chris replied instantly, voice regaining a bit of its firmness. "You've given him _love, _Dave, and you of all people should know how precious that is. Countless people can't even touch a scrap of food, let alone the gift of love. We humans come and go, many of us dying without the memory of a lover. So many of us come and go, without knowing what a kiss-let alone a _first _kiss-feels like. We come and go, unable to see a loved one awaken at our sides. You've been given all of those blessings, Dave, and Leon's returning them to you. Do you not notice the way he looks at you? Do you not notice the way he _glows _whenever you're around? Are you clueless as to how he thinks of you?"

An adoring Sunny witnessed a passing moment of silence, glowing with affection for Chris. He had become a dear friend in days past, and Dave quickly discovered why. Bearing the babyish features of a newborn pup, the old hero peered into the Redfield's face. Unfortunately, Chris temporarily knocked out his opportunity to speak. "You say you can give him _nothing," _the officer snapped, returning to his normal demeanor. "That's a load of bullshit. Anyone would _die _to be in Leon's place. He worships the ground you walk on, for crying out loud! Can you not trust him? Can you not look through his eyes, instead of your own? Or are you adamant about wallowing in your own pity?"

Additional words scorched the surface of Chris' eyes. _Do you wish to be like __**me?**_

Sunny beamed, gently applauding in Chris' favor. A child had just been reprimanded by a disapproving adult, and it certainly wasn't Hal's daughter. Looking immensely embarrassed, Dave lowered his head with bright red cheeks. Uncomfortable silence passed through the room, broken after the passage of three minutes. During that silence, Sunny giggled over one of Chris' statements.

_He said anyone would die to be in Leon's position. What he meant to say was 'I' would die to be in Leon's place!_

"Chris?" Dave called out gently, tearing away the silence. Still stern and disapproving, Chris directed his eyes to the retired hero's face. Inward emotions were deftly hidden.

"What?"

A smile spread across a tear-stained face, brightening the room. "Thank you for coming to my birthday party," a puppy said happily, eyes glistening with tears. So much sweetness had been infused to those words, it almost caused Chris to faint. It certainly caused his heart to melt. It was such an adorable, innocent statement, and spoken by the old man, it was incredlbly cute.

Especially to Chris' ears.

"Thank you for being here. And I know…I know you…had to touch on a delicate topic in order to say all of that to me. So…thank you. You're-"

Silencing the rest of appreciation, the officer held up a hand. "Never mind," the Redfield said, putting forth a smile. Out of his two companions, only Sunny could make out the smile's pain. "Now, stop thinking about your bullshit nightmares and concentrate on your dreams. You _do _want to live, don't you?"

A brighter smile followed those words. "More than anything."

"All right, then. Why don't we wrap this up?" the Redfield added, all the while thinking-

_I should have killed Leon when I had the chance. And I can't count how many chances I've had._

* * *

In the world down below, a celebration was in full swing. Candles had been deftly lit, supplying a world of magic with golden radiance. A symphony was in the midst of a performance, building up to what they hoped would be Dave's entrance. Guests were merrily conversing with one another, forming friendships that would surely outlast time. Ephemeral moments passed before lights dimmed, leaving only candle light in their wake. The symphony continued their compelling performance, hands working their magic on destined instruments.

Due to the quick developments, Hal, Ada and Leon exchanged glances. "It must be time," the Wong said softly, and her words were quickly followed by a sigh of relief. "Thank _goodness," _the Emmerich cried out, disturbing the serene volume of the atmosphere-and earning a playful glare from Ada. "We've waited _forever _for him to come out of his shell!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Meryl put in, fusing delight with regret. Although a smile dwelled on her face, her eyes became sad. Noticing the downfall of her spirit, Johnny returned to her side. Apparently, Chris wasn't the only one with inner burdens.

At the speed of lightning, Hal placed himself at the foot of the stairs-dragging the serene Leon along with him. "It's finally happening," the otaku whispered, earning a smile of profound warmth from Ada. _He's just like a kid at Christmas, _the Wong's eyes said. Catching those words, the Kennedy chuckled. "He's been waiting for this a long time," Dave's mate mouthed, eyes twinkling with the spirit of candle light.

_And so have I._

_I knew he'd be all right._

Time came to a halt, but the orchestra continued to send a song of eternal promises. Three individuals soon appeared on the stair case, but one brought Leon's heartbeat to a complete stop. The absence of a heartbeat was accompanied by an increased pulse, ensuing from the installment of a timeless epidemic. Brown eyes absorbed a much-loved sight before him, blocking out all other elements. The other party guests were nothing more than blurs. The symphony's music had become silent, even though the other guests witnessed it-and thought it to be the perfect accompaniment to the scene.

Seconds passed before the three individuals departed from the staircase. A small blur returned to a familiar figure's arms, while a taller one placed himself near Meryl and Johnny. The symphony's melody rose to a feverish pitch as two hearts gazed upon one another, forming a bridge to love that would outlive eternity itself. Not a word was spoken between them, but their eyes spoke every word of their hearts. Happiness, relief, freedom and love filtered into their eyes at an indescribable rate, transforming mortal eyes into the eyes of rapturous angels. Candle light was their only source of light, but it was well followed by the night's stardust.

One half of the beating heart was a clumsy, nervous student. He bowed before a smiling star nervously, eyes wielding light that could not be restrained. Soft chuckles fell from his other half's heart, and he too executed a bow. He then swept the other into his arms, beginning a swift ballroom dance. The two glided across the ballroom floor, draped in the arms of candle light and warm music. While their dance appeared to be infused with little effort, Dave was every bit a nervous rookie. Not casting away a bit of love, he silently spoke of his discomfort to Leon-who quickly soothed him with a kiss from the eyes. Seconds elapsed before Leon adopted a bit of his own uneasiness. "You've been crying," he said, voice warmer than the candle light's glow. "Are you all right?"

Expertly drawn into a dip, Dave found himself blushing. He might have been a novice when it came to dancing, but Leon had the potential to kick the ass of every ballroom dancer in existence. Even the old school ones. "There's something I need to ask you," the legend said, babyish embarassment infused into his voice. "Do you really love me?"

Leon looked as if Dave had just asked him to strip and perform the Chicken Dance. "Of _course _I do," he replied, his voice like a feather to Dave's heart. "Why, firefly?"

"Just checking," came the blissful response. "I love you with passion that can't be measured. It's just there…strong, bright and beautiful. Just like you. I'm always safe and happy when I around you."

Melting at the other's sweetness, Leon deepened the radiance of his smile. "No language on this Earth can measure how much I love you," the officer said, carrying his angel across the floor. "You're a gift from Heaven-a treasure I don't deserve. Which is why I wish to marry you."

Another heart experienced a searing crash. Dave withdrew from Leon's arms in a flash, face brightened with disbelief. The members of the orchestra, although surprised by the interruption in their dance, continued to play their momentous tune. Meanwhile, Leon continued to gaze upon Dave as if he had truly fallen from Heaven. "You _what?" _the old legend cried out, cheeks taking on a heavy shade of red. Sunny exchanged a starlit smile with Hal, who then gave an equally bright smile to Ada.

"You heard me," the Kennedy said firmly, voice ringing with immaculate love. "I want you to marry me. Right here, right now."

The room began to spin. Dave threw a look in the direction of his small family, directing his silent question at Hal.

_Did you know about this?_

Hal, although he wore a perfectly mischievous grin, shrugged. That earned him a glare from a very dear friend.

Throughout the course of life, mortals were presented with dizzying situations-situations that rendered them speechless, helpless. Dave, trapped in so many wars of the past, now found himself in a situation that smashed his previous conceptions of reality. He was on a rock that would _never _stop spinning, forlorn and anxious about the nearby future. Meanwhile, a song had risen even higher into the heavens. Candles became empyrean torches as a Raccoon City officer went down on one knee-earning a regretful, scornful glare from Meryl. "Love of my life," the officer began, taking his beloved's hand. The passion within his voice brought many guests to tears.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I _need _to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to spend the rest of eternity with you…even after you're gone. You are my air, my dreams, my morning, noon and night. I love you, David, and need you to breathe. Tell me you'll marry me, and make me the **happiest **mortal alive."

Options arose. He could either scream, faint, laugh or…

Throw himself into Leon's arms.

Sobbing, tears streaming from his eyes, Dave chose the latter. As a melody of euphoria faded into the night, an old, weary soul threw himself into a young officer's arms. "I love you too," he wept, holding onto Leon for dear life. "I love you too. And I'll marry you. I'll marry you, and never let you go. I'll **never **let you go. I love you, Leon…I love you, so much…"

Wailing harder than he had _ever _done before, Dave buried himself into Leon's embrace. Leon cradled him, hands running through silvery white hair. "Happy birthday," he whispered happily, brown eyes glistening with rainwater. "Happy birthday, love. Happy birthday."

Despite the happiness that ran through Hal's heart, sadness erupted. It transformed his smile into a painting of lost dreams, endowing his eternally gentle eyes with grief. "You'd better make it quick," he whispered, heart heavy.

_You and I both know what the doctor said._

According to a recent doctor visit, and judging by his condition, Dave only had two weeks left to live.

No cure had been found.

A birthday would lead into a wedding, and a wedding would lead into a funeral.

But the wedding would certainly symbolize the birth of an era-an era that would **never **end.

* * *

Okay, okay! Originally this _wasn't _supposed to have a sad ending! If you want to take out your aggression on someone, take it out on Regina Spektor! She made 'The Call'! I listened to it, but she made it! I turned it on at the last possible second, and everything became her fault!

Other songs used to compose this: **Nara by E.S Posthumus (the Notre Dame orchestra performed this song XD)**, Love Song Requiem (artist unknown)

You can blame the second song too. XD

A Sailor Moon episode inspired Dave's descent down the staircase. In an old episode of the anime legend, Princess Serenity (Sailor Moon) descends down a staircase to meet her soul mate, Prince Darien. 20th Century Fox's 'Anastasia' also inspired that particular part, for the beautiful Anastasia gazes upon a breathless Dimitri from the staircase.

This is my birthday gift to a beautiful angel. So sorry it was sad! Bwaa waaah! If that angel wants a happier Leon/Snake birthday fic, all she has to do is tell me so. Her wish will come true!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
